The Sports Team Duo
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Anna is having her volleyball game and afterwards is a wired day with Hiccup Haddock, the captain of the basketball team. So happens on this day?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen x How to Train Your Dragon crossover

Anna x Hiccup

Anna was with Rapunzel dressed in her jersey for the big day.

sure it was a basketball one but Anna loved it. It belonged to her dad.

But her and Rapunzel were on their way to the beach for their volleyball game.

Elsa was already there with their friends waiting.

"I can't believe it!" Rapunzel said. "We've made it. And I do hope we get to have a day at the beach while we're here."

"I do hope so too. But you do know Jack and my sister won't be here." Anna pointed out.

"I know. But I love the beach more then trying to break up those two." Rapunzel said.

Anna laughed. "You change tune really fast you know."

The girls reached the beach right away and there was Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Astrid asked.

Rapunzel and Anna hugged the two girls then shook hands with Hiccup. "You took your time."

"Please. Rapunzel helped me look for this." Anna pointed to her jersey.

"Your dad's old jersey? Why?" Merida asked.

"It's a lucky one. If it wasn't fir this think my dad wouldn't be such a famous player in basketball." Anna said.

"Whatever. let's go. Your game starts in a minute." Merida said. Everyone went in and Rapunzel and Anna were ready.

"So, how long are you going to pretend you don't feel something for him?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You and Hiccup. I mean you two are so hitting on each other. Just see if he'll go out with you." Rapunzel said.

"Please. Rapunzel. Hiccup and I are friends." Anna said.

"You know. If this jersey is as lucky as you say, then maybe Snow 17 will be able to get a date with Captain of the basketball team number 13 from our school." Rapunzel said.

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew Merida liked Hiccup too. There was no way she could date Hiccup. Even if she and Toothless are like a family.

Anna is more motherly to Hiccup. And brotherly to Toothless. So there was no way Anna could date Hiccup.

With the sound of the whistle the game began.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen x How to Train Your Dragon crossover

Anna x Hiccup

It was halfway through the game and Anna saw nothing but lights. "Crap" She said.

"Anna? Anna?" Rapunzel called her name. "I can hear you." She said.

"Good. Can you stand?" Rapunzel asked. Anna nodded and Rapunzel helped her up.

"I didn't see that ball coming right at me." Anna said as both girls sat down.

"Are you alright?" Merida and Hiccup both came running over. "I'm fine." Anna said. "I think."

Medic's checked her over to make sure she could still play.

"I think you should rest. I advice you not play anymore. But your not going to listen." The guy said.

Coach was stressing out behind him. "I see." Anna said.

"Anna. You can't keep playing. As much as I want to win we can't do it like this." Rapunzel said.

Anna nodded understanding what Rapunzel was saying. "But...If we don't, then how are we going to-"

"Don't even dare talk like that." Merida said. "It's just a game. Who cares if you win?"

Anna stared at Merida. "Okay so I'm like that. But for your games it's more important that you rest when you know you can't win." She said.

Rapunzel stared at her now. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Give it your best to TRY and win. But only if you believe you can win." Merida said.

Both girls smiled.

"I think this might help." Hiccup said.

He held up his phone to Anna and on the other side... "Elsa?"

Elsa was smiling. "Anna. What have I told you." Elsa said.

"Eyes on the ball not the prize." Anna laughed.

"And..." Elsa edged on. Anna rolled her eyes. "And have fun." That was Jack's words.

"Right. Now, go and have FUN and win that gold." Elsa smiled. "Love you sister." Elsa said.

"I love you too. Thank you Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa hung up the phone and Anna ended Hiccup back his phone.

"How did you know I was being distracted?" Anna asked.

"I didn't. I figured you missed Elsa being here. I called her up to talk with you in case something like...this happened." He said.

Anna smiled. "Thank you."

"Good. So, are we playing?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna grinned. "You bet we are!" Anna was fine as rain. She was ready to win.

And thanks to Elsa's words, Anna got through the game just fine. With her fathers Jersey that is.

"The winners! Anna and Rapunzel!" The announcer said.

"We did it!" Anna said.

"How about ice cream?" Rapunzel said.

Anna nodded.

End of chapter 2.

So sorry it's been forever since I updated this.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen x How to Train Your Dragon crossover

Anna x Hiccup

After the game Rapunzel and Anna went home to change into something more nice to celebrate. And this time Elsa and Jack were coming.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted. "Coming!" She shouted. Anna still wore her father's jersey. "Your still wearing that?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It's what brought us victory!" Anna said happily. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright." Elsa would be giving her sister some fashion lesson but tonight Elsa let her sister be herself.

"Ready ladies?" Jack spoke at the door. "Yes." Elsa smiled. "Yeah!" Anna shouted.

The three of them met up with Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid. "Hello guys." Anna said. "Hello partner!" Rapunzel ran and hugged her.

Hiccup and Jack did their guy thing and Elsa and Merida giggled at the two. "Boys." They said.

They sat at a table and ordered three pizza's for everyone to share.

"So, you felt nervous?" Astrid asked.

"Sure. We always are." Anna said.

"Maybe you. But from the start I knew we could do it." Rapunzel said.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. "You know what I feel like doing right now?" Hiccup said.

"What?" Jack asked. "Beach trip." Hiccup grinned.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that again." Astrid said.

"It sounds fun! Count me in!" Anna shouted.

"Anna. Hiccup's idea is as bad as Jack's." Merida said. "Do you really want to become a bad girl?" Merida and Elsa were already bad enough without boyfriends. "Why not? If It wasn't fir Hiccup I wouldn't have made it through the game." Anna smirked.

"One night. Can we have One night where we don't drag my sister into all we do?" Elsa asked. "Elsa I'm a senior. Bring on the bad! besides, not first time skinny dipping." Anna said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Right! That prank." Rapunzel said.

"What prank?" Jack asked in a panic.

"What did you do?" Astrid looked to both Jack and Hiccup. "Nothing!" Hiccup said.

"Anna. Rapunzel." Elsa wasn't happy.

"It was camp. Middle school." Rapunzel said. "Oh! That one! When all the boys picked on you and in the end, you stripped and jumped in the lake and blamed the boys for stealing your cloths." Merida said it all.

Everyone looked to Anna and Rapunzel.

"What?" Elsa was the most shocked. "What happens at camp stays at camp." Anna reminded Rapunzel. Because it had to be her who told Merida.

"Oops" Rapunzel said.

"Anna!" Elsa was mad. "Oh look! Pizza is here!" Anna said.

And the rest of the evening was nothing but fun and laughter. Except for Anna who had to deal with an angry older sister, Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen x How to Train Your Dragon crossover

Anna x Hiccup

After everyone left Jack and Elsa went their ways leaving just Anna and Hiccup.

"I promise I'll get her back home safe." Hiccup said. toothless nudged Hiccup's arm. "And Toothless too." He added.

Anna petted Toothless. "Someone is a good boy." She giggled.

"Okay. Take care." Elsa said. "Don't do what I would do!" Jack pointed to Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed. Elsa drove her elbow in Jack's gut. "Ow! What?"

Hiccup lead the way And Anna walked next to him.

"Thank you for calling my sister. I needed that." Anna said.

"Anything for you Anna." Hiccup smiled.

"You are always there. Why?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I mean you already knew about the skinny dipping. You were there." Anna said.

Hiccup nodded. "I was the one who started it. Thanks for not mentioning it." He said.

"Don't thank me. Thank the fact Rapunzel didn't know it WAS you." Anna said.

"So, why are you always there for me?" Anna asked again.

"Guess," Hiccup sighed. "To make up for what happened at camp." He said.

"Please. The pranks were fun!" Anna said.

"No. The OTHER thing." Hiccup said.

Anna stopped walking. "Oh. That." Anna said.

"Look. We were in middle school. And camp was hecktic." Hiccup was saying.

"I know. And I lost the dare. Don't beat yourself up over it." Anna said. "I'm not telling Elsa about the fact I lost my first kiss to a dragon." Anna said. Looking at Toothless who was frowning.

"It's okay Toothless. I know Hiccup was trying to be nice. In his own way." Anna said.

"I am sorry for it." Hiccup said. "I know. But don't be. You are a friend. We're friends now. That's what we both wanted all along." Anna said.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah." He said "Friends." His smile was fake and Anna knew it. "Hiccup." Anna said his name. "Id there something you need to tell me?" She asked.

Hiccup just laughed. "No. I'm good. Thanks Anna. Let's get you home." He said.

Anna smiled. "You are a good guy." Anna said.

"Perfect boyfriend material." He joked.

"Sure. And Jack is a secret angel." Anna joked back.

"Touche." Hiccup said.

They soon got to the door and Anna walked up and opened it up.

"If you need me." Hiccup said. "For anything." He seemed nervous. "Call me. Okay?" He finished.

Anna smiled. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I know. Thank you. I'll be sure to call you if I need you for anything." Anna said. And she went inside.

Hiccup grinned a little then shouted "YES!" out on the street.

End of chapter 4

One more chapter to go. Don't worry. It will be a good one.

Anna x Hiccup WILL happen here.


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen x How to Train your Dragon crossover

Anna x Hiccup

The next day, Anna met up with Rapunzel and Elsa at the diner for lunch.

"So, you and Hiccup." Rapunzel teased.

"Nothing. He's sweet. And he's like a brother." Anna said.

"Oh please!" Elsa chuckled. "If that's the case I'd be dating him and Jack."

"Sis!" Anna raised her voice.

"Relax. Honestly, Kristoff or Flynn would be a better big brother then Hiccup. He's like Jack. The kind that will get what they want eventually." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Hiccup and I are close friends." Anna said.

Rapunzel coughed: "Exactly like Jack."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Rapunzel said.

"Anna. Of all the times you teased me and pushed me to get together with Jack, you really think, I'm going to believe that for a second?" Elsa asked.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Jack and Hiccup walked in with Astrid.

"Oh speaking of. There he is." Rapunzel teased a little.

"Please. I don't want Merida to hate me." Anna said.

"Please. I dated Jack and Rapunzel still hates me. Yet we still hang out." Elsa said.

"That's different. She's waiting for you and Jack to break up so she can swoop in and steal him away the second it happens." Anna said.

Rapunzel shrugged. "So? I won't give up till Jack and Elsa are married. But I don't what to lose my friends. So, I don't do something stupid." Rapunzel said. "Look, if it comes to that, I'll talk to Merida. Okay?"

Anna sighed. She really didn't want this to go too far or lose any friends.

But Astrid was there.

"Hey! Look who it is." Jack ran over and hugged Anna. The one half star of the Volleyball team." He kissed her head.

"Jack." Elsa laughed. "What? She's like my sister too." Jack kissed Elsa on the cheek. "What's the girl talk about?" He asked.

Hiccup and Astrid also walked over.

"Just seeing about Anna finally dating someone." Rapunzel said.

"Really?" Astrid asked. "I've been trying to get Flynn and Kristoff to date for months now and they just won't."

"Because Flynn is dating already and Kristoff isn't into, girls fully." Anna said. Rapunzel's mouth dropped. "Leave Kris out of this." She warned.

"Kris?" Elsa questioned.

Anna smirked and Jack laughed. "Oh! So, Punzi and Kris are dating! Now that's golden!" Rapunzel's face was all red.

"Wow! Didn't see that coming." Hiccup said.

Everyone was smiling and happy.

"Hello everyone!" Merida came through the door.

"Hello Merida." Elsa said.

"So," Merida said sitting next to Hiccup. "What are we all talking about?" She asked.

"Rapunzel and Kristoff are dating!" Jack shouted.

"What?!" Merida was shocked.

Hiccup nodded his head to he left, telling Anna to leave.

"I'll be right back." Anna said.

"Anna! Don't you leave me here!" Rapunzel shouted. But Anna was gone.

Hiccup slipped off without a word to anyone. Well Jack saw him.

Anna met Hiccup outside the building.

"What is up?" Anna asked.

"I just had to get out of there." Hiccup said. "Care for a ride?" He asked.

"Where?"

"To the fair. It's in town about an hour ride from her by car." Hiccup said.

"And...on dragon?" Anna smirked.

Toothless came down smiling his toothless smile.

"Aw! Hello Toothless." Anna said petting his head.

"About 10 minutes. Want to go?" Hiccup asked.

"Is this a date or something?" Anna asked. After this long she had to ask. She and Hiccup have gone on many sneaky trips before. But that was before this idea of a crush came into her head.

"I mean...It could be." Hiccup said oddly.

"Hiccup." Anna crossed her arms. "I know we're the closest of friends. But I don't what this to be wired. Can you tell me the truth." She asked.

Hiccup sighed. Toothless wined a little. "It's okay boy." He said petting his partner. "Anna Snow. I have known you for many years now. And since Jack and Elsa got together...I've felt a little, jealous." Hiccup said.

"What? Of Elsa? Of Jack?" Anna wasn't understanding.

"Yes and no. Jealous that Jack has a beautiful girl like that to date and spend his life with. And jealous of Elsa, for having you most of her life." Hiccup said.

"Are you jealous that I'm Elsa's sister?"

"A little." Hiccup admitted. "But I d...like you Anna. I love you. But considering everything else going on..." How was he supposed to say this?

Anna giggled.

"Huh?"

"Hiccup. You are cute. You love me like a sister. That;s how it's been all this time." Anna said.

"Yes. But after all this time, Anna, I'm scared that I'm really falling in love with you." Hiccup said.

Anna felt her smile fade to shock and her face turn a little red.

"I'm trying so hard to keep it as normal as possible. But it's so hard." Hiccup sounded like her was beating himself up for thinking such things.

"Your like a sister, and yet I just want to-" He stopped himself.

"Hiccup." Anna didn't know what to say.

"Sorry. This is too much. I'll just go home." Hiccup said.

Toothless growled. He wanted to go to the fair. Not home.

"Toothless. Not now." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. Why don't we go? I mean I want to go to the fair. I haven't road a Ferris wheel in so long." Anna said.

Hiccup looked surprised. But he went along with it. "Okay. Hop on."

Toothless was happy. Anna held on tight to Hiccup as they flew up into the sky and off to the fair.

Once they got there, they got in line and waited to get on.

Anna had to see herself. Was it possible that she and Hiccup could date and be more then friends.

While that idea has crossed her mind many times, Hiccup is more torn between them.

It was their turn. Anna and Hiccup were lead into the car and were lifted up and around.

"Anna." Hiccup spoke. "I'm sorry. I said too much. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I-"

"Hiccup. I want you to shut up a minute." Anna said.

"What?"

"Look. I have to say this. I've also been holding back. Only because I knew Merida liked you a lot. Seeing how Rapunzel was around Jack, and how it effected my sister, I just couldn't do it. But now, I think I can. Or I just feel like I have too." Anna said.

"Hiccup. I like you too. More then a friend. More then the big brother. I-" Anna didn't want to say it till it was proven that he loved her back.

The Ferris wheel stopped and Anna was jerked to Hiccup's arms.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

Anna looked up at him. She had to do this. She reached up on her toes and closed her eyes. Kissing Hiccup on the lips.

It was all perfect. And this would make or break their friendship/relationship.

Anna could only hope.

Once Anna pulled away there was silence.

Hiccup just grinned.

"So, do you know now? I'm I more of a sister, or a-"

"I love you Anna Snow." Hiccup said.

Anna smiled happily. "I love you too, Hiccup."

"So, is this a date for real?" He asked.

Anna shrugged. "Whatever we want to call it I guess. As long as were together." Anna said.

The End

**That's the end!**

**I know this was a short story but I just wanted something all pure fluff to these two.**

**Hope you liked and check out all my other stories!**


End file.
